The present invention relates to a draw vice, and more particularly to such a draw vice, which comprises a center tube, a center tube rotating device adapted to rotate the center tube and the workpiece attached to the center tube with less effort, and a center tube locking device adapted to stop the center tube against rotary motion.
A variety of draw vices have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Regular draw vices commonly comprise a center tube adapted for coupling to the workpiece through an adapter. When installed, the center tube is rotated upwards or downwards, enabling the workpiece to be dismounted or installed. According to conventional designs, rotating the center tube takes much time and labor. Further, in conventional designs, no locking means is provided for locking the center tube against rotary motion.
The invention has been accomplished to provide a draw vice, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the draw vice comprises a center tube mounted in the body thereof and driven to rotate the workpiece, a center tube rotating device pivoted to the body and controlled to rotate the center tube with less effort. The center tube rotating device comprises a shell pivoted to the handles, an input gear, an output gear coupled to the center tube, a knob coupled to the input gear and adapted to rotate the center tube, and at least one transmission gear means coupled between the input gear and the output gear for enabling the center tube and the output gear to be rotated at a speed of rotation higher than the input gear. According to another aspect of the present invention, the draw vice further comprises a center tube locking device adapted to lock the center tube against rotary motion.